Almost a Decade
by sweetbubblegum
Summary: OneShot. Rosalie and Emmet spent a decade together. Edward and Bella are now up for it. Does it all end well? Takes place one day after the end of Breaking Dawn. Mild suggestions.


Title: Almost A Decade

**Title: **Almost A Decade

**Author: **Tiffany

**Summary:** Remember how Emmet and Rosalie spent a decade together? Now it's Edward and Bella's turn. They think they have everything now…but do they?

xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX

Edward gave Bella an impish smile as he took her by the hand. It didn't matter how long they knew each other, the shock of each other's skin always sent fierce electricity currents through the cold blood.

"Finally," Bella whispered teasingly as Edward led her upstairs in their private cottage.

"Finally," Edward agreed. "No-one will disturb us, I promise, Bella. There is no more troubles and I told our family we'll be…busy. I told Emmet that if he dared stood a hundred metres within this cottage, I would get you to tear him into pieces. He's never been beaten by a female vampire before; not even a newborn."

Bella let out a small burst of laughter. Her tinkly, warm voice was still new to the couple; however her laugh was even more extraordinary. It sounded like the chimes off an instrument.

They entered their large bedroom, still hand-in-hand. Edward turned back around to give Bella a tempting smile. Bella couldn't resist the urge to grin back.

"Are you looking forward to your next decade?" Edward whispered suggestively as he tugged Bella closer.

Bella smiled and slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons of Edward's thin top.

"For sure, just…make sure we don't break Emmet and Rosalie's record. Even if I am able to tackle Emmet, I wouldn't want to waste my effort. After all…I just want to waste any effort with you," Bella's voice went softer and alluring at the end.

The two were unable to endure the intense passion for each other and they grabbed each other hastily and fell onto the soft, large bed.

And they remained there for almost a decade.

They didn't miss out any events they had with each other (Edward was soon able to read every thought Bella had, watch Bella's eyes slowly turn red to dark gold) but the rest of the world…

The two missed a devastating earthquake in Forks wiping out about a fifth of the population.

The two missed watching Renesmee blossom into a beautiful, young lady.

The two missed the day Jacob proposed to Renesmee and Jacob phasing straight into a wolf as she said yes as he was unable to contain his happiness.

The two missed the wedding of Jacob and Renesmee where Charlie and Renee were crying into each other's arms; full of joy. No one knew Renessmee was crying as she wished her parents were there.

The two missed the birth of their grandchild, little Rosamund Allie Black.

The two missed the sudden passing of Charlie as a vampire attacked him unable to resist his blood.

The two missed the packed funeral oration to commiserate with Charlie.

The two missed Jacob's unsuccessful attempt to try and make Reneemee not avenge her grandfather.

The two missed Carlisle's promotion; sending him and Esme to another continent to work happily.

The two missed Emmet and Rosalie's adoption of a young adult who was about to die due to a brain tumour. The two are now happily looking after the newborn and pondering whether or not to adopt a new child.

The two missed Jasper joining a military school to teach the soldiers defence and attack.

The two missed Alice being elected as the new mayor of Forks.

But each other? No. They never missed each other.

One day to a decade, Edward and Bella slowly dressed.

"What do you think we missed out on?" Bella asked with a frown.

Edward moved closer and smoothed her frown lines with his smooth fingers.

"Don't be concerned, Bella," Edward murmured as he pulled her close for a hug. "I'm sure if something major happened, someone would've alerted us."

"You sure?" Bella asked. Her worries were starting to melt away as she was in Edward's safe embrace. "You did tell everyone not to interrupt no matter WHAT."

Edward laughed and Bella felt his chest rumble against hers.

"They can read behind the lines. Don't interrupt unless it's IMPORTANT," Edward teased.

Bella smiled.

"Of course," she said. "Let's see what we missed out in the last almost ten years."

"It must've boring."

"I don't regret spending any time with you."


End file.
